Imperial Apocalypse Book Two
by scorpionaris
Summary: Part 2 of a series.  Daniel enters the war and the fight between the factions begins.  The fight is just beginning...
1. Battle: New York City

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Two: Galactic Strike Force

Battle: New York City

In the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple, several hooded figures make an advance toward several other hooded figures. Police watched as the two groups walked toward Times Square. The figures produced lightsabers and chaos ensued. For a brief moment, peace came forward as Star Destroyers and Separatist Cruisers prepared for war with Republic Battleships and Federation Starships. Daniel looked up and pulled out his lightsaber after calling his friends over.

As they retreated from the battle, Daniel and his friends came across a battalion of Clone Troopers. "Hey!" Daniel shouted over the sounds of the battlefield, "We need some support troops! Care to join?" The battalion commander nodded and followed the four Jedi across the battle zone and toward the heat of battle. Daniel called out, "Now let us Cry Havoc and let loose The Dogs of War!" to which his friends replied with battle cries of their own.

The Republic troops that allied with Daniel and his friends ran through the battlefield, letting loose everything they had. Grenades and bombs exploded, bullets and lasers tore through the air, reaching their targets with devastating impact force. Jedi and Sith alike fell in great numbers. Padawans and Apprentices were killed brutally in the heat of battle.

"We need more support-." one of the commanders of the Clone Army called out as he was shot through the head by several lasers. The tide of battle quickly changed as the Chinese Infantry and United States Armed Forces charged into the fray. The overwhelming number of Earth soldiers crippled the Separatist Army severely. They would recover, but not until more droids arrived. Missiles began to fly through buildings and the civilians who were not already killed, were decimated by the turbo lasers of the Imperial warships.

New York City was becoming, as the soldiers called it, Hell on Earth. A nuclear blast exploded overhead and the battle stopped for a brief moment as another blast destroyed a Star Destroyer. North Korea and Russia radioed in to tell the United States Government that they were joining the Resistance Against The Empire.

As more Imperial troops poured into the city, one thing became apparent: this fight would not end well for Earth. As the battle continued, New York City became a wasteland of dead bodies, rubble and hopes of a Republic Victory.


	2. Return of Old Friends

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Two: Galactic Strike Force

The Return of Old Friends

Daniel and his friends were eventually taken back to a military base. Many soldiers asked about how Daniel became a fox. He replied with remarks on how he was going to destroy Darth Vader with every last bit of power he had. "That's some pretty gruesome stuff, kid." one of the soldiers told him. He saw a few of the soldiers laughing at him, and, with the heat of battle still fresh in his mind, turned to them. With fire in his eyes, he began to slowly choke the life out of their leader. When his friends saw this, they reacted with a Force Counter move and successfully removed the deadly grip.

As Daniel walked through the base, he got only a few looks at him, though they were more a look of awe than fear or hatred. Daniel stared back with amazement that they could live in a place so crowded and unsanitary. He had seen better living conditions on both the Star Destroyer and on the Great Fox.

Then, he saw them, walking among the scientists, trying to figure out a problem with Artificial Intelligence. They were Star Fox. "Hey guys! You don't remember _me_ by any chance, do you?" Daniel asked them. Fox said that they were afraid that the Federation had killed him.

After a lengthy reunion, Daniel, his friends and the Star Fox Team were shipped out to London for a meeting consisting of Earth's leaders, the Galactic Allies, and the Jedi Council. Once on the armored jet, the conversations ended for a short period of time. The newly designated armed guard for Daniel, his friends and Star Fox, entered into the First Class cabin to begin their duty. As sound began to break the piercing silence, comments came out about where the group would be based and for how long. The soldiers obviously didn't know how long they would be there, but one soldier told them that an aircraft designed by a high school student would be their new base.

The new aircraft, when they saw it looming outside of the Tower of London looked like a flying United States Navy ship, and, as it hovered, they could see the testing of the massive naval cannons and hundreds of Anti Aircraft guns and machine guns. The hull was covered in an armored shell that gleamed like silver. Thousands of soldiers covered the deck of the warship, anticipating the arrival of the team. The ship, the USS Andromeda, was essentially a flying military base. They knew that it would take a valiant effort by the Separatists to take the ship.

When the airplane landed, they could see several armored limos in an armed convoy ready to take them to the underground bunker. The drive was long and the group was heavily questioned about who they were and what had happened during the past six months. As the convoy pulled up to a mine shaft, they could see the heavy blast doors that lead to the elevator. Daniel and the group made their way to the titanium- and steel-plated doors, stepped in, and disappeared into the unknown.


	3. Old Friends, New Masters

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Two: Galactic Strike Force

Old Friends, New Masters

The group exited the meeting with new views on tactics. They were supposed to get several new members added onto their team of nine. Daniel, Jordan, Torrey, and David had become Jedi Masters and the Star Fox team had a new understanding of the human weapon systems. They got back into the convoy and left for the airport to get their new fighters and to board the USS Andromeda.

When they arrived at the airfield, Daniel was shocked by what he saw. Captain Kirk was the new Captain of the USS Andromeda and Spock was his first mate. Luke Skywalker and Han Solo had become Strategic Commanders aboard the warship. The beasts of steel looked like B-2 stealth bombers, the first working flying wing design of the USAF. The new fighters were top-of-the-line Earth military technology. With three rapid-fire rail guns at the front, heavy titanium armor and a state-of-the-art, helmet-based targeting system, these Fighters were built for all-out devastation. They also came equipped with ten Hell-Fire missiles and one-hundred pounds of bombs. Daniel and his team were issued standard U.S. Marine Corps uniforms, flight suits and new flight helmets. The team was given U.S. Army rail gun rifles and 9mm pistols. They were also given a team designation just before leaving: Arch Angel Defense Corps.

Daniel had one thought as he flew up to the Andromeda; the soldiers on the ground had all referred to him as Omega. He wondered if they thought he was someone else. He quickly put that thought behind him as he entered the docking bay of the USS Andromeda.

The Arch Angel Guard entered first and led the team through the halls. Soldiers saluted as they passed. Men brandishing rifles marched silently through the halls. Daniel didn't want to say anything to them; they were staring at him and the Star Fox Team. Once they noticed that Daniel was staring back, the troopers looked away quickly. They then split up and Daniel went to the Bridge. "Kirk?" asked Daniel, "Are you here?" "Over here" he replied. Daniel looked over to a raised platform with two hovering chairs and saw Kirk sitting in one. "There is a Captain's seat and a Fleet Commander's seat," Kirk said, referring to the two seats, "I've got the Captain's seat and you have been designated as the Fleet Commander, so you have a seat in the most protected area of the entire ship." "Okay, but where are my quarters?" "They are across the hall from the Captain's Quarters." "Thanks." Daniel left and walked over to the Commander's Quarters. Next door was Jordan's room and across from that was a room belonging to the head of the Arch Angel Guard.

Daniel entered his quarters and found a soldier with a large, muscular German Shepard in the bed across from his. "So you're the famous Daniel Hartwell. I'm Lieutenant Roderick De Barr. I'm the guard that you were assigned. The dog's name is Brutus, he's nicer than he looks and will defend us with a power unseen with other dogs." "You certainly had your intro all worked out." said Daniel, "Now I should probably introduce myself. I won't say much because I like to stay under the radar, but I will occasionally let you know something about myself from time to time. I have a burning hatred against Darth Vader; he's the one who turned me into this." Daniel told him, referring to his own fox-like body. Roderick was stunned by the short story behind Daniel's body. "Can I call you 'Robby'? I have a friend back on Earth with that name." asked Daniel, "Sure." was the reply. Daniel relaxed on his bed as the ship finished running tests.

Daniel left the room and went up to the Bridge to prepare for leaving the atmosphere. The ship was at least four times the size of the biggest aircraft carriers on Earth and Daniel hoped the craft would leave the atmosphere in one piece. Kirk and Daniel braced themselves for the exit. There was silence as the craft left earth. Then, as the system scans ran, it was determined that the ship was in one piece. Kirk began to call out orders and Daniel maneuvered his chair to a strategic planning table.

More ships began to appear around the Andromeda. There were Russian ships, German ships, Japanese ships, and many more. Every ship was at least twice the size of an aircraft carrier. Each one had four or more large navy turrets. There were many designs and millions of fighters flying around Task Force Delta. Soon, Republic and Federation Cruisers began the join the fleet. Many of the Rebellion ships began to crowd around the Task Force. Radio calls came in by the hundreds, announcing their loyalty and allegiance to the USS Andromeda. Daniel became the Supreme Fleet Commander of Task Force Delta. The Andromeda was the Flagship of the Task Force. They began to receive radio calls from scout squadrons, telling of the massive fleet of the now combined Imperial and Separatist fleets, plus many smaller factions. Any planet in the way of the two Super Fleets would be destroyed almost instantly.

"I say that we attack the Imperial Invisible Hand Super Star Destroyer." declared Luke. "That wouldn't do much to them. Besides, the SSD out in the open might be a trap." replied Daniel. And so a debate raged on, should they attack, or should they hold back. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they came to the conclusion that they would not attack the SSD.

As Daniel entered his cabin, he saw that Robby was sleeping and that the dog was doing a better job at guarding the room than his master. Daniel would just have to get used to having a large dog in the room with him, because now it wouldn't leave him alone. It wanted attention. Daniel scratched behind its ear and the dog seemed to be content. It left as Daniel fell asleep.


	4. The First Confrontation

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Two: Galactic Strike Force

The First Confrontation

Daniel woke up to Brutus barking loudly in his face. The alarm was going off. Robby told him to get to the Bridge, as the ship was under attack. Daniel quickly put on his uniform and rushed to the Bridge. Kirk was waiting there for him. Daniel sat down and began to shout orders over the intercom to the pilots for them to move out and defend the ship. The pilots obeyed and within minutes the battlefield was a living Hell. Daniel gave another order. The gunners lit up the skies with thousands of anti-air rounds. Daniel gave one more immediate order. The cannon gunners took the enemy transports on a trip to Hell.

The command crew watched as the enemy ships were eliminated one by one. Daniel gave another order to send transports to the nearest planets. They were to start recruiting new pilots. The fighters returned to their ships and calls came in from Earth about new ships and fighters that were to fly in and join the fleet. He also got a call from the Strategic Command back on Earth about a new teleportation technology. Daniel put his i-pod into his ears and zoned out to escape from the excitement about what just happened.

Fox tapped him on the shoulder. Daniel was brought back to reality and knew what was going to happen. He told Fox to get the rest of the team to the Bridge. Daniel shouted orders and sounded the alarm. The enemy wasn't yet destroyed and apparently wouldn't go down without a fight. As the team entered, Daniel told them that they would finally see action. He would join them on a raid against an anti-orbital cannon system. Daniel told Kirk to command the fleet while he was away.

Daniel went to his cabin and put on his flight suit and helmet, grabbed his rifle and pistol and headed out to his fighter. He boarded his fighter to take off for the planet of Stromonglia, which was a large, icy planet controlled by the Imperials.

As the planet got closer, Daniel prepared to storm the base and destroy the cannon. "Does anyone have a visual on the entrance?" asked Krystal, "No, and we won't for a while." Daniel told her. Daniel called up to the Andromeda, "Kirk?" "Yeah, man?" "Prepare the troop transports. This place is bigger than I expected." "On it." Daniel turned the fighter to auto-pilot and prepared for a massive attack on a major Imperial base. He'd heard of how powerful the Imperial assault on Hoth was, but this was going to be a much bigger task.

As anti-aircraft shots exploded around them, Daniel could see on his radar that enemy fighters were inbound. Daniel already had three fighters locked onto his craft, and more were firing at him. He shot down several enemies. The shots were getting closer to him. The transports had landed now and the assault had started. Daniel watched as a shot grazed his ship. A second shot brought him down. He panicked and prepared to land. Daniel landed gently in the snow about a mile from the transports. Luckily, one of the transport pilots saw where he landed and came to pick him up.

As the transport neared the base, Daniel could see the team struggling to hold their ground. He decided to pull a seemingly stupid move. Daniel pulled a missile from its case and set it up in the doorway. He set his sights carefully and climbed on with a parachute. Daniel set the fuse and within minutes he was screaming toward his target. He jumped off a few seconds before impact, released his parachute and rode the shockwave to the team's location.

The invasion went well. The Arch Angel Defense Corps got back to the Andromeda and Daniel walked up to the bridge. A call came in from Earth about the Andromeda's sister ship, the USS Interloper. The ship would be a bit smaller and would be just as powerful. Daniel would need to select a Captain for the ship. A call from a civilian came in, just then. It was Daniel's friend Mark Branscome. "Hey, man. What goes on?" he asked, "How the Hell did you get this number?" Daniel asked of his friend, "It was in the government files that I found. I probably shouldn't have said that." "Listen, I will be back from my tour of duty soon. Just as soon as the freaking Imperials are all dead. If you want to see me in person, I can arrange for you to be picked up at my place." "Where are you right now?" "Jordan, where are we?" "Just outside of the Imperial home world system." "Mark, you heard him. We can have you here just in time for some major battles. So, do you want in?" "When do I get picked up?" "Tomorrow at noon. You will be here by 3:30 in the afternoon." Daniel cut the transmission and watched as several Federation ships passed by. He knew that this war wouldn't be easy. But he intended to show no mercy against Vader. Daniel said to himself, "Just you watch, Vader. You will regret ever having known me. Now Cry Havoc And Let Loose The Dogs Of War!"


	5. Bloodshed in the Outer Rim

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Two: Galactic Strike Force

Bloodshed in the Outer Rim

Daniel, seeing the time, gave orders to prepare the ship for the arrival of Mark. He ran over to his cabin and put on his formal uniform. He then strapped on his pistol and ordered the Arch Angel Guard to follow him into the hangar. Once in, they cleared a spot for the Interloper's transport to land. They finished just in time to see the doors open. The rest of the Arch Angel Defense Corps stood at the back with Kirk and Daniel.

The transport doors opened and Mark stepped out into the main hangar of the USS Andromeda. Daniel walked forward with Kirk beside him and the Defense Corps behind him. "Welcome to the USS Andromeda, Mark. This is Captain James Tiberius Kirk," stated Daniel, "and this is the Arch Angel Defense Corps." he said, motioning to his team, "You will be joining the 8th Engineers Division. Any questions?" "Sup?" "Not much. How is Robin?" "She is doing fine." The alarm sounded and Daniel took Mark and rushed to the Bridge.

The Empire was starting to defend its territory with several Super Star Destroyers. "Unleash everything we've got." Daniel ordered, "Show no mercy." The fighters from every ship in the fleet poured into the battlefield. The chaos was indescribable. The fleet pushed further into the system and Daniel ordered the Arch Angel Defense Corps to take their fighters to the battlefield without him. He told Mark to go to his fighter and fight out there. Fleets from the surrounding planets joined with Task Force Delta and unleashed their fighters. The Empire was starting to retreat from the battlefield.

Daniel ordered the fleet to follow the enemy deeper into Imperial territory. The fleet followed and was pushed back by more Imperial forces. This continued for a while until the Task Force finally pushed through. Daniel knew that he had to act fast to destroy Vader before Vader destroyed him.

Daniel gave the order to halt the advance. He had one thought in his head; one thought that could destroy the Galactic Empire forever: Blitzkrieg. The lightning war. Used by Hitler of Nazi Germany on Earth long ago to secure vast countries in short periods of time. Of course, it could also be used to destroy an empire. Daniel gave the order to hold back until further instruction was given.


	6. Blitzkrieg: Taking Down the Empire

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Two: Galactic Strike Force

Blitzkrieg: Taking Down the Empire

Daniel woke up the next morning to the sound of Brutus's barking. By now, two months into their voyage, Daniel thought that the dog was doing better as a guard than the man who trained the dog. Daniel put on his formal uniform and walked down to the Bridge. He saw the enemy fleet in the distance and immediately knew that his final battle would take place on the largest of the battleships.

Seeing the disadvantage that the enemy had, Daniel took a moment to address the fleet, "This will be the final battle. After this, we see our families, our kids, our friends once again. Many will die, thousands, but for the cause of destroying the Galactic Empire. We have the advantage in this final battle! Now let us Cry Havoc and let loose The Dogs of War! We shall charge through the enemy and straight to our families! Take no prisoners! Show no mercy! Only we can prevail! Now full speed ahead!" Daniel Gave orders for all fighters to be deployed and all ships to move as one.

The fleet moved slowly and decimated any ship that opposed the attack by the largest fleet in the galaxy. The fleet was growing slowly and fighters swarmed into ship-sized masses. The quest for peace in the galaxy would go on forever. But the quest for galactic freedom would end here and now, with this one last, great galactic navy battle. The other Task Forces, Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Zulu and Omega, would be battling with them. All of the Imperial Fleets had gathered here for one, final battle of biblical proportions. There was no turning back now. They gained ground quickly and efficiently, with a power that rivaled every military Commander on Earth.

They neared the opposition and Daniel knew that the end was near. The end of the Imperial Fleet and the end of the Task Force Delta Fleet. He walked down to his cabin and sat down on his bed. Daniel put his head in his hands and thought long and hard about what was about to happen. He could die a painful death during an on-board attack. He could lose everything. Or he could destroy the Empire and kill Vader. From here on out, everything was on the line. Daniel wondered what he got himself into. He then lay down on his bed and cried.


	7. One Last Fight

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Two: Galactic Strike Force

One Last Fight

The battle had been delayed for about two hours when Daniel walked into the Bridge, and gave the signal to attack. As the Andromeda neared the Imperial Capital Ship, Daniel knew that Darth Vader would be on board, waiting for him. Daniel realized that he had underestimated the Empire when four of his Federation cruisers exploded. "Put the ship next to the enemy capital ship," Daniel told Kirk, "I have some unfinished business to attend to." "Why do you want to kill Vader?" asked Krystal. Daniel never noticed her enter the room. "Do I _look_ like a normal person to you?" asked Daniel, "What happened?" "Vader and his stupid technology happened. I intend to take down Vader and take the technology back to Earth for research." "Will you need help with getting into the ship?" By now, the Andromeda was beginning its docking sequence. "Krystal, I want you, Kirk, Spock and Mark to come with me to destroy Darth Vader and take the equipment back to the Andromeda. Kirk, go and get Spock and your weapons. Mark, go grab your rifle and meet me at the docking port. Everyone prepare for ship board combat." Daniel told them with a hint of authority in his voice. Daniel went to his cabin and donned his combat uniform. He grabbed his lightsaber and his pistol and headed out to the docking port.

"Is everyone ready for this?" asked Daniel, to which they replied in unison, "Sir, Yes Sir!" "That was unneeded. Here is the plan," Daniel pulled up a hologram of the inner workings of the Super Star Destroyer, "We will go straight for Vader, then head for the lab. From there we will take the machines and head for the exit. If we encounter any opposition, we will kill them with no mercy. Any questions?" Nobody said anything, "Didn't think so." The blast doors opened and the team charged through the halls toward Vader's location. What little opposition they encountered was destroyed without hesitation. Daniel pulled out his lightsaber and burst through the door to Vader's location. "This ends now!" Daniel yelled at the Sith Lord, to which he replied by charging at Daniel. And thus the battle for control of the Galactic Empire began.

Daniel unleashed a series of slashes that were blocked by Vader's swift blade. Vader countered with an all-out attack series that was blocked by Daniel. Daniel then slashed Vader's lightsaber hilt in half with a powerful stroke of his blade. Vader was in the same situation as when he fought Daniel the first time. The battle continued when Vader pulled out a second lightsaber. The fight raged for about ten minutes and only stopped when Daniel was disarmed. "You think that you can beat me? Think again." Vader told Daniel. Daniel quietly pulled out his pistol and aimed at Vader's crotch. Vader never saw it coming. Daniel pulled the trigger and watched the Dark Lord of the Sith scream in pain. Daniel grabbed Vader's lightsaber and stabbed him through the chest. "Vedi. Veni. Vici." I came, I saw, I conquered, Daniel told his enemy before removing the blade and throwing it through the head of a guard that had come up behind the team to defend Vader. "Let's go get the machines now." Daniel told his team casually, as if Daniel's ruthless kill never happened.

They approached the lab door and kicked it open. There were a few guards there and everyone took to a swift victory. Krystal started unplugging power cords and Kirk and Spock readied a teleportation device. Mark and Daniel put large amounts of software, computers and chemicals through the device. Once everything was out of the room, Daniel and the team left the starship with several thousand pounds of high explosives inside. They flew away and Daniel put on his formal uniform and walked up to the bridge. "How many did we lose?" he asked, "Thirty war ships were destroyed and forty were badly damaged." Jordan told him. Daniel looked over to the drifting Star Destroyer, "Good bye, old friend." Daniel detonated the explosives and watched as the prize of the Imperial Fleet was decimated instantly. Daniel, for the first time, felt remorse about the one kill that he had anticipated for so long.


	8. Return to Earth Part Three Prelude

Imperial Apocalypse

Part Two: Galactic Strike Force

What happened upon the return to Earth

Daniel was given the Medal of Honor by seven nations for his heroic actions

The Arch Angel Defense Corps and the team that boarded the SSD were given the same

Daniel and Jordan started a multibillion-dollar business, WorldView Industries, and created countless military weapons for the US Army, Navy and Marine Corps

WorldView Industries bought Daniel's old high school, North Canyon High School

The Star Fox Team left Earth to destroy the Imperial Remnants 

Spock and Kirk remain on Earth and work as engineers for WVI

David and Torrence left the team to pursue other interests

The Corporate Power Struggle begins


End file.
